Pawn
by LemonPuddingz
Summary: Yumika Kururugi is the secret commander of most of the rebel forces in Japan, and the childhood friend of Lelouch Lamperouge.  They accidentally discovered each-others' secrets.  What will happen when another secret leads to something beyond friendship?


**A/N - Hey everybody, I know we're all waiting for me to get my Cloud story put up, but in the mean time, I'm going to move all of my Quizilla stuff here. Quizilla readers - from now on all lemons will be here. No exceptions. The only ones I'm leaving up on my profile on Quizilla are the ones that have so far survived the lemon crusades. Happy reading!**

I tugged gently at my collar as I exited my bathroom and reentered my personal room, located at the heart of the hideout. Lelouch was sitting on my bed with a strange smile on his face.

"I never thought of you as that kind of girl, Yumi" he said, a sort of mischievous slyness to his voice. I had my back to him and I couldn't see what he was talking about. "I always thought you to be more reserved than this."

Now I turned around, confused by his comment, to find him holding a prized and secret possession of mine. My body immediately reacted as my eyes widened and I got very wet at the sight of him holding my sleek blue vibrator. "Where did you get that?" I demanded. I looked to my nightstand and saw the drawer was open.

"Don't tell me you never thought anyone would find the secret compartment" he smirked.

"Why were you digging through my stuff?" I demanded.

"I never could have imagined this side of you when we were kids" he said, ignoring my obvious anger. "Who do you think about when you use this?"

My eyes got wider as he got up off the bed and took a step forward. "Lelouch, I'm warning you" I growled as he continued taking slow steps towards me.

"Come on, you can tell me" he said in that calm voice of his. "Whose face do you see as you pleasure yourself?"

"Lelouch" I said, "Back off." I had begun to move backwards away from him as he continued his slow approach. My eyes flitted to his hand as his long, thin fingers glazed over the power button. The action alone caused me to get even more wet as I imagined what he might do once he pressed that button.

"Do I have to use my Geass to find out?" he said as my back finally hit the wall. All the thoughts of what he could do with his Geass flooded my mind, but my mouth stayed shut as I began to wish I could climb walls. My attention turned to his lust-filled eyes as he was only a few feet away and then I heard that inevitable hum fill the still air as he hit the button, bringing the sleek little toy to life. He stopped inches from my body, so I could feel his breath on my face and then leaned over and whispered in my ear. "There must be some reason why you're trying to get away so badly. Tell me…" he breathed on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Is it me?" He brought the vibrator up between my legs and pressed it to the crotch of my shorts causing a jolt of shock and pleasure to shoot through every muscle in my body.

"Lelouch!" I cried out as my knees buckled under me. He pressed me up against the wall, holding the vibrator in place with one hand and holding me against him with the other. My hands landed on his shoulders for support and an involuntary moan escaped me.

"Tell the truth" he whispered again as he pressed harder with the vibrator. "Or maybe you've become a whore who just thinks of anyone" he said as he tilted it more upward so the tip pressed into me. I gasped and tilted my head back. I was so turned on but I wouldn't admit it. "Maybe I'll just stop" he said suddenly as he removed himself from me and my body crumpled without his support. He left me high and dry, my body undeniably aching for more. He stopped walking away and turned around, staring at me. My body grew hot under his gaze. I yearned for him to return and finish what he started, because I couldn't stand the fresh tension. I took matters into my own hands.

"Lelouch, please" I begged as I began to rub myself. "Lelouch" I moaned as I pushed my fingers past the cloth covering me and began to massage the sensitive flesh. He chuckled as I threw my head back and moaned again. My fingers pushed past my folds and into my core. I tried to stifle the sounds coming from my lips by biting my bottom one but it didn't help. I had to give in. "It's you. It always has been" I choked out.

My hand was suddenly ripped from my body and the vibrator was thrust into my core in its place. I screamed before Lelouch's lips claimed my own. His hands left the vibrator for a moment so he could rip off my shirt before taking hold of it again and moving it inside of me. I grabbed his shoulders again as he began to kiss and lick down my neck until he hit my sweet spot, causing me to groan and dig my fingers into the cloth of his jacket. All this time, before I told him, he had to have been holding back. The passion and desire he was showing me now must have been pent up and keeping the truth from him had only made him wait. It had only tempted him.

I moved my hands to his hair as he nipped at my sweet spot and moved a hand up to remove my bra, and then fondle my breast, circling the nipple teasingly with his thumb. He moved away from my sweet spot, kissing down my chest until he got to my neglected breast and began to suckle on it like a baby. The combination of his touch with the vibrator became nearly unbearable. I felt myself begin to build to a peak and felt the need to get my restrictive shorts and underwear off. My hands moved down to remove them but he stopped me, grabbing both of my wrists and pinning them to the wall with one hand while reaching down and pushing the vibrator farther into me and then using the same hand to move it in a twisting motion and tease my clit.

"Take off my shorts" I demanded, my voice low and laden with desire. I knew I would reach my peak soon.

He brought his face to my ear and growled a simple "No" before grabbing the vibrator and jerking it out and up so it stayed inside of me a little and hit my clit at the same time. Another scream left me as the sudden unexpected and overly pleasurable action sent me reeling into my first climax. I released into my shorts as he pulled the vibrator out of them.

I was lifted from the ground, still dazed from my first release, and thrown onto something soft, which I soon came to recognize as my bed. My shorts, now soaking with cum, were unzipped and quickly removed from my body along with my underwear. I came to my senses to see that he was still fully dressed. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled above me. I could see the bulge his erection was creating in his pants. He placed the vibrator on the bed next to me as I sat up and reached forward to release his member from its confines. As my hands approached the double buttons of his pants he grabbed them.

"You're so hasty" he said. His voice was husky but in control. "Such naughty hands" he said as he kissed my fingers. He stopped for a moment and stood, walking out of sight for a moment before coming back with my favorite white scarf. Before I could ask, I found my hands bound to the bars of the headboard with it. I struggled against it for a moment but I found that he had tied me so only he could undo it and I didn't want to rip it. "Naughty things should be punished" he said, calling my attention back to him. "Don't you agree?"

He picked the vibrator back up off of the bed and ran it slowly and teasingly through the lips of my opening. I squealed and arched my back, tugging against my bonds, wishing I could use my hands to release some of the feelings now building in me again. "Look at me" he demanded, my eyes shooting directly to his smirking face as he brought my toy up over me and ran the tip of it over each of my nipples before trailing it down my chest and pressing it into my belly button, making me fully aware of a sensitive spot I had never known. I writhed from the sweet and sensual torment for a moment before he removed the device from my skin. For a moment he sat and watched me pant, my skin glistening with a thin coat of sweat.

"So unfair" I gasped as I closed my eyes. Not even a moment later he plunged the vibrator back into my depths, causing me to clamp my legs shut around it and my body to come back to life. "Oh Lulu!" I cried. I hadn't expected it at all.

"Keep your eyes on me" he chided. I did as he said as he began a sort of strip tease. First, he removed his jacket and tossed it off the bed. He then slipped two fingers under the rim of his shirt and ever so slowly dragged it up his body. I felt myself get more excited as his beautiful, perfectly toned stomach came into view. He ran his hands over it so lecherously that I could almost feel it myself. Once his shirt was off, he ran his hands back down his body as slowly as before, causing my stomach to begin to tighten again.

His hands reached the top of his pants and he stopped, making sure he had my attention before moving his hand down and beginning to massage himself through the fabric. I tightened my legs around the vibrator, my body begging for it to move as he began to move his hips on a taunting fashion. I envied his control, how easily he could hold out, when I would have already pounced and ridden him to a quick finish.

After tormenting me with this voluptuous dance, he unbuttoned and removed his pants with his boxers and tossed them aside to reveal his throbbing member. I moaned at the thought of him getting inside me. Part of me also wondered how he would fit. All of me wanted him to replace my vibrator, which was so small in comparison.

He straddled my legs, placing one hand on the bed beside me to steady himself, and gripped his own member with his other hand. My eyes widened and my pulse quickened as he began to jack-off over me. My body tightened again around the vibrator. I wanted him so badly. "Lelouch" I moaned as I rocked my hips so the vibrator would move a little. His eyes widened at this. I could tell it was turning him on. His hand moved faster and harder until he climaxed and came on my abdomen. The feeling of his warm juices on my skin caused my walls to close over the vibrator as I released with a pleasured cry.

A moment of nothing passed between us as we panted, eyes never leaving each other. He climbed off of me and pried my legs open, slowly removing the vibrator and then calmly lifting each leg and licking my thighs. I groaned as he trailed his tongue up and down each one before lifting me off of the bed and placing my legs over his shoulders so he could have access to my warmth. A gasp escaped me as he licked me clean, paying attention to every fold and crevice, inside and out. When he was done, he licked his lips, setting my legs back down on either side of him.

"You taste good, Yumi" he said. He crawled up over me and kissed me, shoving his tongue in my mouth so I would taste myself. When he broke the kiss he looked into my eyes. "I wanted you clean for this" he said. Shortly after saying it, he gently pushed himself into me. I whimpered as I stretched painfully to accommodate him. He waited for a moment to let me adjust and then slowly began to pump in and out. The friction soon drowned my pain in pleasure and I begged him to go faster. I don't think my stomach ever loosened up as I bucked my hips into his thrusts, still wishing my hands were free.

My bed began to creak as he thrust harder and faster. "Lelouch, don't stop!" I screamed as I came again. Driven insane by my release, he pulled out, dissatisfied with our position, and he untied me before flipping me over on all fours and slamming into me from behind. He gripped my hips with one hand and brought the other down around me using it to rub my clit and send my body reeling into a state of ecstasy. I arched my back into him and rocked my hips. He changed his angle and suddenly hit my g-spot, setting the world ablaze and triggering my muscles to clench around him in the most fulfilling way as we both reached our final climax and orgasmed.

We stayed still for a moment, our mixed juices flowing down my thighs. Slowly, he pulled out, leaving me empty and allowing me to lay down. He collapsed beside me and pulled our hot, sticky bodies together before tugging some loose sheets over us. I snuggled up to his chest, finally getting to touch it, and found myself asking an inevitable question.

"Do you love me?" I asked. "Or am I just a tool?"

"I love you. Why would you ask that?" he replied.

I sighed, "I was worried that you only saw me as a pawn. All the rebel forces in Japan answer directly to me. It would be to your advantage."

"I don't ever want you to doubt this" he said as he stroked my hair. "I love you, Yumika Kururugi… and there's nothing this war, or your brother, will ever do about it."

"I love you too" I said as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

The last words I heard from him were, "You could never be my pawn. You will always be my queen."


End file.
